starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
RX Pilot Droid
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = RX Pilot Droid | klasse = Klasse 2 | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Industrial Automaton Ruebens Robotic Systems | hoogte = 1,26 meter 55 kilogram | uitrusting = | taken = Piloot | prijs = 7.300 tot 9.855 Credits | affiliatie= Star Tours | units = | era = }} De RX Pilot Droid was een Pilot Droid die regelmatig werd gebruikt door verschillende reisbureau's. Uitzicht De RX had een cilindervormig lichaam dat een beetje op dat van de Astromech Droid leek. Onderaan werd het lichaam breder om tenslotte over te gaan op een Repulsorlift platform waardoor de RX kon zweven. De hoofden van de RX waren meer menselijk en het leek alsof ze een helm als koepel hadden. Deze Droids hadden drie grijparmen die ze konden gebruiken om hun taken te vervullen. Hun standaardprogramma bevatte Basic en Binary. Taken De RX-Series was een uitstekende vervanger voor biologische piloten, al stonden de Droids wel bekend voor hun rare manieren en vreemde gedragingen. De RX werd door Industrial Automaton en Ruebens Robotic Systems ontworpen om samen te werken met organische piloten en ook om als zelfstandige piloot te werken. De Droids waren ontworpen om de kloof tussen Astromech Droids en Protocol Droids te verkleinen. Algemeen werden ze beschouwd als een betrouwbaar model, maar in enkele zeldzame gevallen faalden ze op een erg spectaculaire manier. Het was geweten dat de RX snel een personaliteit kon ontwikkelen, veel sneller dan dit bij andere Droids het geval was. De RX zweefde net boven de grond en de meeste spaceports hadden een aantal RX Droids in voorraad. Zij hielpen mee om schepen naar hun landingsplaats te vliegen, om Skiffs te besturen of gecharterde vluchten doorheen bekend terrein te loodsen. De meeste RX units hadden trouwens zeer amusante persoonlijkheden. RX Droids konden plots beschikken over een avontuurlijke en roekeloze manier van vliegen. Zo liet een RX Pilot Droid een meesteres achter op Naboo terwijl de Droid in haar nieuwe schip alleen naar de Outer Rim reisde. De Droids werden ingehuurd door toeristische bedrijven als piloten voor hun Shuttles. Onder andere Star Tours had RX Droids in dienst, waaronder de befaamde RX-24. De onervaren RX-24 was de piloot van de beruchte Endor Express reis van Star Tours. Ook Garel Interstellar Excursions bezigde de RX Pilot Droids. Modificaties *'Astrogration Droid': Deze modificatie hield niet zo heel veel in, alleen dat de RX de pilotenstoel ruilde voor de stoel van de navigator. Een Hypertranceiver werd geïnstalleerd om de Droid te assisteren. *'Communications Droid': Door deze modificatie fungeerde de RX Droid als een soort communicatieterminal. *'Tactical Systems Droid': Hier werd de RX Droid eigenlijk een soort Gunner. Eén klauw werd vervangen door een hand waardoor de Droid beter wapens kon bedienen. Achter de Schermen *Scum and Villainy meldt Industrial Automaton als fabrikant, The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia vermeldt Ruebens Robotic Systems. Verschijning *Star Tours *Star Wars: Rebels **Droids in Distress Bron *Scum and Villainy *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *Scavenger's Guide to Droids *The History of Star Tours category:Pilot Droids category:Industrial Automaton category:Ruebens Robotic Systems category:Star Tours